


Let Me In

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Affection, Angst, Animal Play, Bullying, Community: seasonofkink, Cuddles, D/s, Fighting for Dominance, Forgiveness, Gags, Kissing, M/M, Owner/Pet, Pet Play, Punishment, Puppy Play, Restraints, Scolding, Submission, all cats are dicks, dog beds, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: The problem puppy!Alex has with kitten!James is that James bullies him, but he hasn't got the courage to tell Greg about it. So he simply puts up with it, until Greg finally draws a line under James' torments.
Relationships: Ed Gamble/James Acaster, Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Greg Davies/James Acaster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Season of Kink





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'animal play' for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)
> 
> Right. Now that I've finally got this idea out of my head, I can move on to something else. :D

Alex didn't sleep on Greg's bed. He was lucky to sleep in his room, if he was honest. Mostly, he slept in his little dog bed in the hall by the front door, shut away from Greg and his more favoured pet, his cat Patatas. Alex thought this was done mostly out of spite too, since Greg was generally not fond of cats, and was perhaps using it as a way to make Alex feel even more unloved as his puppy. But Greg had never stated this, so Alex wasn't really sure why it was like that. 

He didn't really go near Greg's room anyway. He wasn't really allowed in there; well, no, he was, but Patatas was fiercely protective of his room and his place and usually what ended happening was that Patatas would bully Alex out and back into the hall to sleep out in the cold. That's what had happened tonight, though Alex hadn't even been trying to get into Greg's room. He'd just been chewing on one of his toys and Patatas had come charging out at him to swipe at him and hiss and chase him back down to the other end of the house. 

Alex had fled, terrified, unwilling to hurt the cat, because that's not the sort of puppy he was. Now, he was curled up in his little dog bed, his blankets wrapped tight around him, listening to Patatas meowing at their master, and purring obnoxiously. Alex wanted to be loved too. Wanted to be played with and hugged and cherished like any good puppy wanted. But it didn't happen. Patatas got all of Greg's love, while Alex was left alone in the cold. He whined softly then, staring out through his puppy mask, trying not to cry. 

* * *

"Not defending you now, is he, you prick?" Patatas whispered as he pinned Alex down some time later, lying across his body.

"Please, J-"

Patatas swiped Alex across the head. "Patatas! That's my name, you silly puppy! Patatas!"

"Please, Patatas, sorry, just leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep," Alex pleaded, not daring to try to shift the cat's weight off him in case he got hit again.

"But cats are nocturnal! I'm awake now! So you have to be too!" Patatas said.

"Please, Patatas. I need to sleep. Puppies aren't awake at night. I'm too tired to play," Alex said.

"What on earth is going on down there?" Greg called. "Are you two fighting again?" 

Patatas turned around on Alex's body and mewled innocently. Alex could hear his master's footsteps and simply curled up, his arms over his head, hoping he wasn't going to get punished for the cat's behaviour again. 

Alex didn't see what happenened except that suddenly Patatas was being lifted off him. That silly cat spent too much time sitting on him and Alex was, quite frankly, tired of it. 

"Don't try that innocent look with me, boy, that's what you always do when you're being annoying. I've half a mind to tie you up in the garage overnight just to teach you a lesson," Greg said.

"Oh, no, please, sir, I'll be good, I promise!" Patatas pleaded. 

Alex startled by a foot kicking into his side. "Get up!" Greg ordered. 

Alex got up and out of his bed, sitting up as he'd been trained to do, looking up at his master, who was indeed holding Patatas by the back of his shirt. Alex braced himself for a punishment, to be hit over the nose, maybe left to sleep in the caravan again where it was far too cold at this time of year. 

"Alex, my room. Now. Wait for me there," Greg said.

* * *

Alex barked and wasted little time in obeying Greg's orders. He hurried down the corridor, sitting to attention just outside the door, waiting. He could hear Patatas complaining loudly about something, and their master clearly doing something to him that he didn't want. Alex was sure he was gagged too, because his pleading went from words to mere sounds. At the sound of Greg's returning footsteps, Alex sat up straight, hoping he'd been good enough not to be punished. 

"There you are, boy. I thought I said wait in my room? Why are you waiting outside?" Greg said.

Alex whined and gestured back down the hall, where he could hear Patatas pawing at something and trying to mewl. "S-scared, sir. Always stops me going in, even when you tell me to."

"Bloody cat. I hope a night in chains teaches you to behave, or I'll send you back to your real master!" Greg called.

A soft, apologetic sound followed, and then, silence. Patatas seemed to have settled down. Greg grabbed Alex's collar and pulled him inside his room. Alex followed obediently, stopping when Greg let go and simply sat and waited while Greg got back into bed. 

"Well, aren't you going to join me?" Greg said, patting the bed expectantly.

Alex hesitated. "Are you sure, sir?" 

"You used to sleep up here all the time. Come on, it's okay. I want you up here with me tonight," Greg said.

Cautiously, Alex moved towards the bed before climbing on, sitting on a corner as far from Greg as possible. 

"No, not there. By my side, boy. Honestly, if you and the cat could just get along, you'd both be sleeping here with me," Greg said.

"Sorry, sir," Alex said, padding over to Greg's side, where he curled up and got ready to sleep. 

"Don't apologise for that cat being a piece of shit. I've half a mind to send him back to Ed if he keeps this up. You're the one who's mine, remember? You come first," Greg said.

Alex tried to remember that as he felt Greg stroking his back affectionately. "Promise?" 

"You're the one wearing my collar, Alex," Greg said. "I don't give them out lightly."

"I know, I know, I guess I just... I didn't want to be a pain. And you seem to like him when he's bullying me, so what was I supposed to think? I just assumed you loved him more than me," Alex said.

"I mean, not gonna lie, it is fun watching him bully you because you never fight back. You're such a sweet puppy, Alex, honestly. He's so angry, and you're just backing off into a corner, it's adorable, honestly. God, it makes me laugh sometimes, he's so mean to you, and you just take it, god, Alex, grow a spine and kick him every now and then, yeah?" Greg said, laughing.

"But I don't want to hurt him, you said I had to be gentle with him!" Alex protested.

"Yeah, I said be gentle, not be a doormat, Jesus Christ. There's a fucking difference, you know," Greg said. He sighed. "But I guess you just don't have it in you to be mean, do you? Not the way he is, anyway."

Alex whined. "No, sir." 

Greg stroked his head slowly, letting his hand move down his body in a way that left Alex feeling much calmer. "I know being pushed around can be your thing sometimes, but there's a point where it's just not fun anymore for you, I can tell. And you being too scared to even come into my room when I ask for you is definitely past that limit, yeah?"

Alex couldn't disagree. "Yeah, I think so. Sorry. Hard to speak up when he's just going to bully me like that. I thought you genuinely didn't love me anymore."

"Nah, you'll have to try harder than that, Alex," Greg said with a laugh.

Alex smiled and shifted just a little bit closer to him, appreciating the way Greg was comforting him. 

"You can sleep under the duvet if you like, Alex. I don't want you getting cold," Greg said.

Alex looked up at him. "Really? You sure? I wouldn't want to get in the way."

"I have clearly spent too much time being mean to you if this is how you react to kindness. Just get under there, Alex. You're too cold. I want to sleep with my favourite puppy tonight," Greg said.

Alex smiled and crawled under the duvet, curling up as close to Greg as possible. "Thank you, sir."

Greg lay down and wrapped an arm around his chest. "Go to sleep you silly puppy. You're mine, and don't you forget it."

Alex wouldn't, because that was written on the tag on his collar. He leaned down to lick Greg's fingers softly, feeling a little sad at Greg removing his hood, but not willing to protest it. Greg kissed his head, and turned the lamp off, and Alex smiled, closing his eyes, feeling like finally he had won.


End file.
